Gas turbines, such as aircraft engines, for example, have a plurality of assemblies, thus, for example, at least one compressor, one combustion chamber, as well as at least one turbine. During operation of the gas turbine, the rotor-side components of the or each turbine are exposed to high temperatures. Under the related art, the rotor-side components of the or each turbine cool down at standstill when the gas turbine is shut down or subsequently thereto. As the rotor-side components of a turbine at standstill cool down, convection-induced differences in temperature occur at a bottom and a top side. These temperature differences at the top and bottom side of the rotor can cause warpage of the same, resulting in what is commonly known as rotor bow. In this context, the warpage of the rotor can be so significant that rotor-side blades on a housing of the turbine, as well as stator-side guide vanes at a hub of the rotor come into contact. In such a case, the gas turbine can only be restarted when the rotor bow disappears again after a lengthy cooling period. Otherwise, restarting the gas turbine would damage the same.
Against this background, an object of the present invention is to devise a novel gas turbine, as well as a novel method for operating a gas turbine.